memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Rescue/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is speaking with Admiral Ozawa on subspace. CAPT. TAYLOR So far Admiral we've finished surveying five planets in that star system the surveying team found no issues with the surface Admiral, its a very suitable planet for a colony. ADM. OZAWA (On monitor) I'll dispatch a ship to the planet as soon as possible nice work Captain, now we've got a mission for you and your crew. CUT TO: INT-BRIEFING ROOM The monitor shows the schematics of the USS Melbourne CAPT. TAYLOR (to Senior Staff) The USS Melbourne she was sent to investigate an attack on one of our freighters, but she never reported back to Starfleet after what happened. Commander Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN What class of starship is she? Lieutenant Commander T'Lar chimes in. LTCDMR. T'LAR She's a Charam-class Starship. CAPT. TAYLOR Commander what's her tactical abilities? LTCMDR. WILLIAMS Unknown not a lot of intel was given about this new class of ship in fear that either the Klingons or Romulans might steal the information on it. Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Annoyed) Ugh this is tough Steph get on the com to the Mars shipyards and find out everything that you can get on this class. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Nods) Aye, Captain. Commander Williams gets up from her chair and leaves the briefing room to find out more about the USS Melbourne. CAPT. TAYLOR Sailing into the unknown I want us ready for anything that comes our way dismissed. The rest of the senior staff leaves the briefing room. EXT-SPACE The Archer soars at warp. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTER'S CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs) Jo I feel like Captain Taylor doesn't like me. CMDR. HARRIS (On monitor) John you have to give her time to know you more, I know that you had a bad time at the Academy jut show her you can be the best Executive Officer that you can be. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE ENS. CARLSON We're approaching the Melbourne's position. Taylor goes to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR Red Alert, all hands battle stations Ensign take us out of warp. Klaxon blares. ENS. CARLSON Aye, going to impulse speed. EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares. CAPT. TAYLOR Smith hail the Melbourne. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the communications console. LT. SMITH Hailing frequencies open Captain.. Taylor gets up from the chair. CAPT. TAYLOR USS Melbourne this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, we're here at the request of Starfleet Command. Viewer changed to the bridge of the USS Melbourne. CAPT. COOPER (On viewer) Archer this is Captain Nathan T. Cooper, we didn't ask for back up. She turns to her first officer then back at the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR We were ordered by Starfleet Command to look for you, when you didn't report back on what you discovered happened to the Carson when they lost contact with you. CAPT. COOPER (On viewer) We're fine Archer you can go back to your patrol route Cooper out. Hail ends. CMDR. MARTIN Chatty fellow. (End of Act One, fade out)